Abby and the Dragon
by brianneinlove
Summary: Life was good for me and I thought I was happy untill I heard the phrase 'our kind' MF


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters JK Rowling does and I don't do this for money or get paid for it so please don't sue me

**Pairings:** well I don't want to give the entire story away but one is an original character and the other you can figure out. _THIS IS NOT A Mary Sue!_

Time to go home

Years I have spent looking at the same faces, and week after week I still come to here to this club. It calls to me it always has, and it always will even after the world I long held as my own was turned upside down that night. This dark club was the beginning and will I know be the end of this journey, for this is where he found me long years past. I was a self taught witch beveling that the world of magic was all based in faith; how little I really knew.

I found that I was not a witch at all at least not in his eyes, he seemed to be from a time different then my own and a world I would come to find out was also vastly different from mine. He was the one to come to my world, for he was seeking out a match for himself and therefore followed me to my small dark dance club.

That first night he sat near the table I was sitting at, and watched the dancers all night. His eyes were transfixed on then as if watching for something. I was intrigued by him but paid him little mind, but this watching continued for weeks.

Always he would come dressed the same, he fit in and yet stood out, his long black dovetail coat, perfectly pressed black trousers, and his beautiful long blond hair parted in the middle flowing over the back of his jacket it was so long he could almost sit on it. He had two rings simple but eloquent and one earring; he also walked with a large snake headed cane.

As I said he fit in almost too well, he was the vision of perfection, never a hair out of place, never a crease in his pants, and never a drop of sweat fell from his brow no matter how hot the club would get. The one thing that caused him to stand out the most was that he never danced. It seemed that the music never moved him in any way.

Weeks went on and still he watched never moving from the chair he had chosen for himself, he was watching for something I could see it in his eyes. He would stare intently at a girl or guy look them up and down, and then move to the next. I wanted to know what he was searching for but did not have the courage to ask.

Then one night as if he had seen enough he rose to his feet, I thought he was leaving, so I kept dancing.

I was dancing and lost in the song they were playing, so I did not notice that he was headed straight for me as he walked to the dance floor. I ducked and turned right in to him knocking him to the floor.

I just stood there for a minute as he got up and dusted himself off, he then extend me his long pale hand. That was the first time I saw a hand that slender on a man and he was more pale then anyone here which was a feat I must say; it was a long moment before I took the hand. Oh how I whish I knew then what I know now. I was to grow familiar with this hand however for this will not be the last time this particular hand would be offered to me.

I took his hand, and although the dance floor that was packed with sweaty bodies not a second before, seemed to clear for us, and time seemed to stand still for us; it was as if the world had stopped spinning for the duration of that song.

We stepped, bobbed, weaved and ducked, I followed him in a dance that seemed to have a larger meaning for him then I was aware of.

I danced as I had never done before I felt my legs move as if they had a mind of their own, like I had no control of my own body. Little was I to know about the magic he possessed.

Now I have heard all the clichés about a perfect moment in time but this was truly odd, the room stopped, all I could see was him, and time stood still, yet they all fit that dance.

As the music slowed and his hand left mine I noticed the world around us return and the magic he used on me had left us and the room. I then realized he had done just that, he slowed time for us; this startled me so much that I ran from the dance floor and from the club I had called home for years. He followed me and called to me, but fear kept me from turning around to him and from going to that club for a long while.

When I did finally return to the club I went only at the behest of my friends who badgered me to come with them. I had told no one about what happened, but it had been so long I felt it would be safe to return to the club with them.

On the first week of my return I saw him sitting in his same old chair watching again. I felt sick at seeing him again. I just did what I had always done when stuck in an uncomfortable situation; I would ignore him, and how hard could that be?

The night was almost over and I was doing so very well, but I forgot let him on the notion that I was ignoring him and so he got up and approached me.

"Hello Abby" he whispered to me as he took the seat left vacant by my friends who all got up to dance to the song that had just started playing. I had felt dumb for leaving myself open for him to get so close to me. He leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. "I was waiting for you. The time has come to leave this muggle life you live and join the world you belong in"

"What… muggle... Who are you talking about? Just leave me alone" was all I could get out before he started speaking again

"If that is what you want I will give it too you but first tell me this how many of our kind do you see here?" he knew he was temping me with that question I knew there are some here like me odd ones out those who believe was he a believer? Or did he mean something else? What did he mean our kind I was human same as he. "Our kind?" I raised one eyebrow


End file.
